These Are The Darkest Days - Book 3 - Carnal Waves
by EveIyapo
Summary: Undertaker and Kane are doing their best to prepare everyone for the upcoming tournament between The Other Side and The Underworld. Tensions run high as The Brothers of Destruction are forced to coexist (though not always peacefully) alongside Dolph and Big E, with Kaitlyn and AJ stuck in between them.
1. No Sunlight

**A/N: Finally! It's the last installment in the Darkest Days series and I just want to thank everyone that followed, fave'd and reviewed the previous two fics in this trilogy. I appreciate each and every one of you. I certainly hope that you enjoy this fic as much as you enjoyed Kids and Never Say Die.**

**Theme song for this fic is 'Approach and Recede' by Dog Fashion Disco. Link will be provided in profile.**

**Disclaimer: As just a formality (because if you've made it this far, you should know what to expect from me by now), this fic will contain but not be limited to the following, sexual situations (both consensual and non), extreme violence, abuse, torture and character death. Should a chapter exceed what I've listed here I will put a warning at the beginning of said chapter giving you the option to skip it. I own original characters only. AJ Lee, Kaitlyn, Dolph Ziggler, Big E, Undertaker and Kane and all other associated characters found in later chapters belong to the WWE.**

Chapter 1 – No Sunlight

_"__This is such fucking bullshit…"_

That same thought kept repeating in Dolph Ziggler's brain as he stared around the table at everyone. Currently he was in the dining hall in the castle belonging to the very beings that had taken Kaitlyn from him and AJ from Ettore. These were the men who, since he learned of their existence had wanted nothing more than to kill them, to wipe their existence away so the girls would be free of them.

So they could have a life together.

But now here they all sat, listening to the one in all black leather discuss that they needed to work together. That if they didn't work together, they would all suffer. It all sounded very foreboding but quite simply Dolph couldn't bring himself to care about any of it. Instead he chose to focus on the blonde and black haired beauty sitting on his right. The warmth of Kaitlyn's hand in his as she rubbed small soothing circles on the top of his thigh with her knuckles… the soft inhales and exhales from between her parted lips…

Undertaker paused in his explanation as he spied the look on the blonde's face across from him. He recognized it as a look that crossed his own features from time to time when Kaitlyn was on his mind. 'Taker sat back in his chair with a sigh. His patience was wearing thin. As he looked around the table he could scarcely believe that this was even happening. The blonde teen, Dolph, was next to Kaitlyn, holding her hand under the table. The large black teen, Ettore was on the other side of Dolph but AJ was actually in his lap! Unlike Kaitlyn and Dolph though, it appeared that AJ and Ettore were actually paying attention to him, listening to what he had to say. The Hounds was standing a few feet away from the table and while it appeared that Seth's head was focused on him, Roman's mind was clearly elsewhere and Dean was doing nothing but staring daggers at the seemingly oblivious AJ and Ettore.

This was going to be a mess.

_"__Calm down brother," thought Kane to 'Taker. "You will accidentally zap one of them if you're not careful."_

Abruptly 'Taker looked down at his hands. Indeed there was electricity crackling in and around his knuckles. So high was his irritation that he was unintentionally leaking power! Sighing once more he turned to give Kane an annoyed gaze.

_"__How is it that you're telling _me_ to be calm?! It's not bothering you at all that AJ is sitting in that one's lap?"_

Kane smirked beneath the mask. _"No. She asked my permission and I gave it. Perhaps if you allowed Kaitlyn-"_

'Taker growled low in his throat, silencing his brother with a deadly look. Ever since they retrieved the girls from Earth when they were near death from The Sickness, Kane had been… different. He was more patient with AJ, actually considered her feelings, her wants and desires. Hell, he was more patient and diplomatic in general, often suggesting things that would benefit both girls.

He was actively trying to keep AJ happy.

Just remembering how brutal and unrestrained Kane was with the girl not too long ago made this turn around in his behavior even stranger. But Undertaker could admit to himself that once again, Kane was right. It simply wasn't in his (nor anyone else's) best interest to cause discord among those around this table. Sighing deeply, 'Taker forced himself to relax. His fists slowly unclenched and the electricity was quickly reabsorbed by his body. He didn't have to look at Kane to see that the larger man was still smiling beneath his mask. And though he was still a bit annoyed it pleased him to see that Kane was doing what he could to make things work.

At that moment Abby floated into the room with her brother Bray at her side and his two followers in step behind them. The initial reunion between those two had been a sight to see. 'Taker and Kane hadn't witnessed emotion from Abby like that since before she took her own life. Her brother had shed a few silent tears but it was mostly happiness on his end. Abby seemed distressed that he was here at all, despite the obvious joy at being able to see him again. Afterwards she had asked him if she could take Bray to their library while he discussed future plans with everyone else. 'Taker agreed because what else could he do? They needed as many people as possible on their side and giving Abby further reason to despise him would definitely be counterproductive.

Now though he thought he might be regretting that decision because Wyatt was holding one of his oldest and most powerful spell books in his hands, flicking carefully through the pages. When he came across something particularly interesting he stopped a few feet away from his seat and began mouthing the spell with a smile on his face. To her credit, Abby appeared to be anxious about her brother having the book and glanced worriedly from Kane to 'Taker, her being flashing a bit.

For the moment Kane didn't appear to notice. He seemed to be having a silent conversation with AJ and Ettore was none the wiser. Undertaker decided to let it go for now. Besides, Bray Wyatt had no magick to speak of or power needed to invoke any of the spells or curses from within the book. It was no more dangerous in his hands than it would be if held by an infant. Still… he didn't appreciate that Bray had it at all and let Abby know with a very stern, even look. She acknowledged his look with a nod of her own and floated closer to her brother as he finally sat down.

In an attempt to gain the attention of everyone in the room once more, Undertaker whistled loudly. It worked and all eyes were on him.

"Like I said earlier, Mephistopheles is not above fighting dirty. He's already sore that McMahon is forcing his hand into making this a competition instead of an all out war. This works in our advantage in that we will have what Kane and I believe to be ample time to prepare."

'Taker began to go over possible work out strategies and training simulations when Mr. Lee floated into the room holding a glowing scroll.

"Excuse me Master Undertaker, but this just arrived at the front door." He handed the scroll to the Deadman, his being flashing anxiously.

"Who dropped it off?" asked 'Taker as he unrolled the glowing parchment on the table in front of him.

"It was a young demon. Male. I didn't ask his name and he didn't give it," answered Mr. Lee with a shrug.

_"__Probably one of Mephistopheles' servants, brother." thought Kane with a mental grunt._

'Taker nodded in response as he looked over the document. The list on it was both interesting and worrisome. When he looked up he saw that everyone around the table was staring at him, waiting for some kind of word. Even Bray had stopped flipping through the spell book and was looking at him expectantly.

With a heavy sigh, 'Taker got to his feet and leaned over the scroll with his hands down on the table on either side of it.

"This is Mephistopheles' proposed list of candidates for the tournament. Some of the names were expected. Others… not so much."

At first he was met with silence. It was clear that none of the individuals in front of him were sure how to react. The situation all of a sudden became more real and their future was uncertain as a result. But then the silence was broken by the high sweet voice of none other than AJ Lee.

"Are any of them going to be a problem for us?" Her brow was furrowed in genuine concern and 'Taker felt his respect for the tiny teen ratchet up tenfold.

Kane hadn't looked at the list yet but for AJ to ask such a poignant question made him immensely proud that she was his.

"I don't believe so, but Kane and I are going to head upstairs to discuss this list and make decisions accordingly. The rest of you are welcome to explore the castle and nearby grounds but do _not_ go too far. Especially if neither Kaitlyn nor AJ are around to assist you in case Other Side creatures decide make a meal of you."

Without another word he quickly rolled up the scroll and strode out of the room, his brother following closely behind him. They went to the large study up the stairs in the center of the hallway. 'Taker gave Kane a glance and watched as the man snapped his fingers, causing a roaring green fire to ignite in the previously barren fireplace. They sat in the large armchairs opposite each other and Undertaker handed the scroll to Kane. The masked man read it carefully before rolling it back up and setting it on his lap.

"What do you think?" asked 'Taker quietly.

Kane considered the list thoughtfully for a bit. _"I wish that I could say that I am surprised he chose to put our former lovers on it. But… I am not. It's interesting to say the least. I know firsthand just how vicious Alicia can be."_

_Taker frowned, trying to put a face to the name. After a moment his mind zeroed in on a vivacious caramel skinned demi-demon with long flowing hair and a plume of 9 thick bushy tails. "Ah! The fox. She was quite the hellion Kane."_

_"__Indeed," agreed Kane with a tilt of his head. "It was not a mutual split as she wanted more than just sex. She became wild and unreasonable when I told her otherwise."_

_Taker couldn't help but chuckle. "She's the one that launched lightning at your face when you told her you were done fucking her." 'Taker nodded, still laughing. "Yes I remember her now. I don't think putting her against AJ would be terribly smart."_

_Kane shook his head. "I disagree, brother. AJ can handle Alicia. She will blackout and become more dangerous and volatile than the demon fox could ever hope to be."_

_Then, smirking under his mask he gave 'Taker a look. "What about your former lover? Eva? Will she even be a match for Kaitlyn?"_

_Undertaker rubbed at his beard, thinking. "Not likely," he said with a mental chuckle. "Eva may have a mean streak but she isn't a fighter. Mephistopheles will regret choosing her out of anyone else on that list."_

_Kane nodded. "Well there's also The Beast. He's not from the Underworld and I've only heard about him through word of mouth from rulers of nearby dimensions. All rumors speak of him as a monster, a destroyer. It concerns me to pit The Hounds up against such a force. Especially when it seems they are no longer cohesive…"_

That worried Undertaker too but he said nothing. Something was going to have to be done to get Dean, Seth and Roman on the same page. He didn't know what just yet, but something needed to happen and soon. The clock was ticking and they had a limited amount of time to plan, to train, to prepare mentally and physically for the battles ahead.

Abruptly 'Taker's thoughts shifted to Kaitlyn downstairs with the blonde. All he wanted was nothing more than to snap his neck and be done with it. But thoughts of Kaitlyn's potential reaction, sorrow, rage and a searing hatred likely to rival Abby's managed to quell that desire. No, he needed to be more like Kane, doing what he could to appease his two toned beauty, not depress and antagonize her.

Sighing, Undertaker leaned back and closed his eyes._ "For you babydoll, I'll try."_


	2. Echoes and Emptiness

Chapter 2 – Echoes and Emptiness

Though they were of the same body, they weren't exactly of the same mind. The Hounds followed the two teen couples out the front door, then hung back to watch while they wandered the grounds ahead. Currently Dean, Roman and Seth were having a telepathic conversation with each other as they watched the two couples talk and play catch up.

_"__Face it man, you can't ever have her! You gotta stop obsessing over her. I mean, I know you don't give a shit… but it's driving me and Rome crazy!" _Seth was frowning hard as he turned his head on their shared shoulders to stare at Dean's.

Roman didn't say anything but his disapproval was clearly felt thus making it more than obvious he agreed with Seth.

Dean chewed on his bottom lip as he stared sullenly across the way. _"Well you both can fuck off. I don't give a damn what you two think!"_ He watched as AJ jumped on that large black boy's back, laughing and talking excitedly.

_"__She's mine. She's always _been_ mine! That asshole being here doesn't change a thing."_

Both Roman and Seth focused their attention on Dean. They could feel it, an idea was forming and it caused the head between them to smile. Seth practically cackled as the thought percolated inside Dean's mind. It was dangerous… ridiculously so but as the idea continued to form and Dean found himself seeing clearly for the first time in a long time.

They turned to glance up at the castle windows behind them, where Undertaker and Kane had gone to plan and plot.

Ettore wasn't the only thing standing between him and AJ.

Roman shook his head. What Dean (and now Seth apparently), seemed to be planning was just shy of insanity. Growing up, he'd always known Dean was unhinged but this? The Other Side was Kane and Undertaker's home and their source of power. Those two turned them into the Frankenstein monster they were today. Roman didn't think it'd be remotely possible to get one over on them. And yet here Dean was, plotting their demise. And all because he couldn't stand to see the object of his twisted affections with another man.

_"__You're going to get us killed."_

Both Dean and Seth's heads whipped around to face Roman's. It was the first thought, mental or vocal that Roman had expressed since arriving on the Other Side. And while his statement seemed to give Seth pause, it didn't nothing to change Dean's mind. He simply took control of one of their four hands and used it to ruffle Roman's hair. His green eyes rolled in their sockets but he didn't say anything else. Dean's mind was made up. Seth and Roman were just going along for the ride whether they wanted to or not.

The two teen couples walked further away from the castle, silent now. Everybody was in their own heads as the sheer strangeness of their current situation made them all contemplative. Dolph and Kaitlyn were still holding hands while they walked a little bit ahead of Big E and AJ. They were enjoying this time together, despite the series of events that led to this moment. In fact, they were so focused on each other that when the rumbling growl started a few yards away, it went unnoticed. But as the sound became louder and more threatening that was when Kaitlyn and AJ finally realized that they had company.

"You hear that, sis?" Kaitlyn looked back over her shoulder at AJ.

The brunette stopped, tilting her head to the side as she listened. "Yeah… I hear it." She glanced worriedly at Big E. Dolph had told them earlier about the strange creature they'd taken down prior to the meeting with McMahon so AJ knew that Big E could handle himself. But she also knew that thanks to the binding ceremony she and Kaitlyn were better equipped to handle the Other Side creatures.

AJ looked to Kaitlyn and saw that her best friend was ready. Her hands were balled up tightly and electricity could be seen cracking around her knuckles. Slowly AJ realized that this was the perfect opportunity for them to show off their new powers and it made her grin. She patted Ettore on the shoulder to get his attention.

"You and Dolph stay here," she said, patting him once more. The last was said with a wink before she and Kaitlyn ran down the path disappearing into the trees ahead.

Dolph sidled up next to his friend as they waited anxiously for the girls to return. A few tense moments passed where nothing happened. Eyebrow raised, he turned to Big E, "I think we need to go in there after them. They've been gone too long…"

The large boy only shrugged. He was willing to give the girls a little more time before running in after them. And it was just as well that they waited. Suddenly they heard AJ's distinct giggle before seeing the girl dart back into the clearing. Behind her was an Other Side nightmare. This creature was a fat kind of rolly-polly thing with five short stubby legs. It only had one eye in the center of its head and it was making a bee-line straight for AJ. The creature was much faster than it had any right to be and that made both boys very nervous.

But the brunette didn't appear to be worried at all. She skidded to a stop on the spongy soil and turned around to face the creature head on. As it lumbered closer and closer to her she balled her tiny fists and called out, "Hey guys! Watch this!"

AJ suddenly began throwing huge fireballs at the creature. Four of them, in quick succession left her fingertips, hitting the creature dead on. The impact of each fireball was like a mini explosion and the sounds the creature made as its flesh burned was chilling. But the tiny teen simply laughed. Delighted she clapped her hands and giggled as the thing was engulfed in flames and no longer moving.

Ettore and Dolph had watched the entire scene in a wide eyed sort of trance. They had seen how the flames seemed to somehow come from AJ's palms and yet… from nowhere at all. It shouldn't have been possible. But the truth was staring them in the face; it was burning a few yards away.

Dolph wanted to turn to Big E, to voice his shock but he didn't get the chance. Only seconds after AJ's impressive display, Kaitlyn darted out of the trees with one of the giant spiders hot on her heels. Much like AJ had done, Kaitlyn whipped around and flung balls of lightning from each hand, hitting the creature's face and underbelly. It gave an electronic sounding screech of pain before curling in on itself, apparently dead. A current of electricity could be seen running just over the creature's carcass.

Kaitlyn, while not thrilled with having to kill an other side creature couldn't deny that she felt a kind of exhilaration in using her powers. It was a strange but heady sensation, something that she wanted to feel more of, to bask in. But ultimately she pushed that thought, the unnerving possibility of addiction, to the back of her mind to examine some other time. Feeling a light slap on her bicep brought Kaitlyn out of her reverie. AJ was next to her, smiling, her face practically glowing. Some of her friend's excitement was rubbing off on her and she couldn't help but smile back.

With no more danger in sight, the girls ran back to where they left the boys standing a few minutes ago.

"Did you see us?! Did you see what we can do now?!" AJ clapped her hands excitedly while talking a million miles a minute. "We've got powers! I mean our powers are different but, still you saw what we can do, right? I can call fire just like Kane! I mean not _just_ like him but he says we're near equals so I gotta be almost as powerful as him, right? Big E? Isn't it cool?!"

Both Dolph and Ettore were still looking a little shell shocked. When they'd reunited hours ago it was more than a little obvious that the girls were… different. But watching them unleash those powers on the dangerous creatures of the Other Side was unlike anything they could have imagined.

Still, Big E managed a small smile before bracing himself for AJ to leap into his arms. He listened with seemingly eternal patience as she continued to babble on excitedly about the different times she and Kaitlyn had put their powers to use.

Kaitlyn stood in front of Dolph awkwardly, a sheepish grin on her face. "So… ummm… yeah…. What AJ said…" she shrugged helplessly, unsure on how to continue.

The blonde stared at her wordlessly. He couldn't quite process what he'd just seen. Dolph licked his lips and opened his mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come. He could see that Kaitlyn was fidgeting now, obviously anxious at his silence. He should be comforting her, reassuring her like he used to back on Earth. But he couldn't bring himself to do so.

_"__Because she's not human."_

That thought whispered through his mind as if on the wind.

He shivered but there was no chill in the air.

_"__No. She's living… she's flesh and blood. Just like me!"_

_"__Not like you."_

_"__Not anymore."_

Dolph shivered again before turning abruptly away from Kaitlyn. He spun so quickly he didn't see the surprise and hurt on her face but knew what he'd done just the same. Dolph walked back to the castle, his steps quick and heavy, his shoulders hunched. Something in him was telling him to turn back around, to apologize to Kaitlyn… to kiss her breathless… to tell her he loved her. But-

_"__She's not human…."_

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait :) Took a break from writing after finishing Ready to Blow. Finding the free time needed to write became an issue too but hopefully not anymore. I appreciate those of you sticking with me into Book 3 of my Darkest Days series. Keep reading and reviewing!**


	3. Shape Shift

Chapter 3 – Shape Shift

AJ was still in Big E's arms chattering nonstop when she heard the choked sob coming from her best friend. Startled, her head whipped around and she was surprised to see Kaitlyn, trembling and alone while Dolph's stiff form retreated back inside the castle. Frowning she hopped down and jogged over to Kaitlyn.

"Where's he going?" she asked, her head tilting to the side. "What's going on? What just happened?!"

For a minute Kaitlyn couldn't speak. Tears glittered on her lashes and her lip quivered but no words would come. It wasn't until AJ began frantically pulling on her that she finally blurted out, "He… he just… left. Oh god… He left me…."

AJ's eyes narrowed in confusion. "I don't understand. Why would he do that?" She felt Ettore's presence behind her and when she turned to glance at him, AJ watched him point to the dead Other Side creatures while shaking his head.

It took a moment but AJ finally realized what Ettore wasn't saying. Dolph just wasn't able to comprehend the deadly new change in them… in Kaitlyn. And though she could kind of understand why he balked she instantly hated him for it.

Kaitlyn crumpled to the ground then, taking AJ down with her. The two-toned girl clasped both hands over her mouth as if physically trying to hold back her cries. AJ hugged her tightly, trying like hell to comfort her friend. Inside she was screaming, 'How dare he?!' but outside she was whispering in Kaitlyn's ear,

"He just doesn't get it."

"We didn't choose this."

"He just doesn't understand."

Big E just watched them on the ground, AJ with Kaitlyn half on her lap, rocking her friend in an attempt to comfort. He felt helpless just standing there. And on top of it all, he couldn't even fathom what Dolph was going through mentally. Did their impossible situation finally break something in him? All he ever wanted was Kaitlyn and now that he was so much closer to having her (well as close as he could be with Undertaker still in the picture) he just walks away?

Mind made up, Ettore was about to head inside the castle to talk to Dolph and maybe find out where his head was at when a horrifyingly familiar sound hit his ears. Alarmed, Ettore looked skyward as the sound of leathery wings beat against the air.

Despite all of the crazy things he'd seen since arriving at the Other Side, to see what basically amounted to a unicorn like fantasy creature on Earth was still surprising. The dragon was fast approaching, circling above them before landing a few feet away from the teens. Suddenly frantic, Big E couldn't decide what to do. Should he try to get the girls up and carry them to safety? Or should he try to take the thing on by himself and possibly die trying to defend them?

Just as he was making his mind up on what to do, AJ finally looked up. He watched as she whispered something to Kaitlyn who slowly looked up as well. They locked eyes with the creature who cocked its head to the side before shuffling to them on its clawed feet. Big E backed up a few steps as it was becoming increasingly obvious that not only were the girls not afraid of the dragon but that the creature didn't appear to mean them any harm. That fact was further proved by the dragon reaching out its long neck towards them till its head rested next to them on the ground. It made a low chuffing sound as it nudged Kaitlyn's thigh insistently. Another choked sound left her lips as she wrapped her arms around the creature's massive head. AJ continued holding onto her friend, glad that she wasn't alone in wanting to comfort her.

Big E stood off to the side, marveling at the sight. At least there was one creature here that wasn't after their blood. A heart wrenching sob tore itself out of Kaitlyn's throat that was like a bucket of ice water over his head, yanking Ettore out of his reverie. Turning on his heel, he left the girls and the dragon behind as he walked quickly back to the castle. He passed by the Hounds, not paying them any mind when one of the three heads gave a low chuckle.

Inside he saw the ghost servants flitting around, cleaning and straightening things up. He thought about trying to ask one of them to point out where Dolph had gone but realized that without a notebook or pen, he couldn't. Deciding to take a chance, Big E went back to the dining hall.

Seated at the far end of the immense table was his missing friend. Elbows on its flat surface, propping up his blond head with his hands, Dolph didn't move, not even when Ettore took the seat next to him. The teens sat in heavy silence for a while, neither eager to broach the obvious subject. Eventually though, Ettore grabbed Dolph's shoulder and pulled, forcing him to sit up.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, bro," whispered the blond. "Deep down, I know that that girl outside is Kaitlyn. She looks the same, smells the same, laughs the same… But… the things that she can do? I just…" Dolph shook his head helplessly. "She's like _him_ now! How can we be together, if we're not alike on the most basic _human_ level?!"

Ettore gave him a look that said he was being stupid before leaving the table for his bag on the floor. Digging inside it he pulled out a notepad and pen then sat back down. Immediately he began scribbling something on the paper. Anxiously he shoved it at Dolph.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT."

"YOU SAID IT YOURSELF. THAT GIRL _IS_ KAITLYN."

"WHY LET THE FACT THAT SHE'S MAGIC NOW STOP YOU?"

Dolph read the words on the page and went still. Big E was right of course. He'd been looking at this situation all wrong! Instead of seeing Kaitlyn as being no longer human he should have recognized that she was now much more evolved.

Shaking his head Dolph met Big E's eyes. "I'm such a fucking idiot."

Ettore nodded in agreement then slapped the back of his friend's head.

"Ouch! Dammit, I was agreeing with you!" The blonde scowled at him briefly before laughing.

Big E grinned at him in return, then wrote on the paper,

"NOW GO APOLOGIZE TO KAITLYN."

Dolph nodded pushing his chair back away from the table so he could get to his feet. Quickly he made his way through the castle, leaving out the large wooden doors. He stopped abruptly, just shy of walking down the front steps at the odd and wondrous sight in front of him.

There on the path where he (regrettably) left her standing was Kaitlyn. But she was standing next to something so impossible despite all that he'd seen on the Other Side that Dolph was struggling to register it.

The creature was reptilian, covered in greenish-purple scales with a long neck and twisted black horns atop its head. Its large leathery wings were tucked in against its massive body while its tail twitched restlessly behind it. Kaitlyn seemed to feel his eyes on her and the thing beside her, her body stiffening before she glanced in his direction. The creature seemed to sense her discomfort and it wrapped its long neck around her, bringing her closer to it.

_"__A dragon?!"_ That was the only word that came to mind in describing that creature. Dolph frowned, wondering just how Big E managed to forget to mention that such a thing existed, let alone appeared to be comforting Kaitlyn.

Fantastical creature aside, Dolph climbed down the front steps and slowly advanced on the two. Kaitlyn wasn't facing him but he could see just how tense she was. She knew he was coming. Vaguely Dolph wondered if, at this distance, perhaps she could hear or even smell him thanks to the magic (as Big E put it) inside her.

Dolph had closed half the distance when he was suddenly knocked on his ass from a powerful right hook to the jaw. Startled, he found himself looking up at a furious AJ. The petite teen was glowering down at him, her tiny fists clenched tightly at her sides.

Dolph slowly got to his feet, not taking his eyes off the incensed brunette in front of him. He wiggled his jaw experimentally and when he was satisfied it wasn't broken he said, "I guess I deserved that."

"You deserve more than that!" hissed AJ. She trembled a bit, obviously trying to reign in her anger.

Dolph nodded. "I know."

AJ unclenched her fists, relaxing her stance. Steam wafted from her open palms and she caught how Dolph's eyes widened as he tracked it. Anger filled her all over again and she reached up and slapped him.

The pain from the hit was two-fold. It stung as all slaps do but it also burned from the heat AJ's body was giving off. Dolph remembered how she shot fireballs out of her hands earlier and wondered if he was seconds from being set aflame.

Instead AJ took a step back and allowed her hands to unclench once more. Looking down at her feet she said, "We didn't choose this, you know." Her voice was so low and thick, Dolph barely heard her. "_They've_ been after us since we were three. We never had a chance. And now we're bound to them, Dolph. We're going to spend an eternity together. That's if Mephistopheles doesn't kill us first."

AJ's breath hitched in her chest and she looked up into his eyes now. "We didn't _want_ this. Do you hear me? The only thing we ever wanted was you and Ettore."

As if he hadn't already felt low, AJ's declaration made Dolph feel even more like shit. He opened his mouth to say something, to apologize maybe but AJ shook her head at him. She sniffled noisily then sprinted so fast that she was a blur back into the castle behind him.

Steps heavy, Dolph crossed the remaining distance to where Kaitlyn and the dragon still stood. The beast shifted restlessly at his presence but otherwise appeared nonthreatening. It seemed to be taking its cue from the girl who in turn watched Dolph's approach warily.

Dolph stopped in front of them, noticing with a pang how Kaitlyn wouldn't meet his eyes. Sighing deeply, he started apologizing; "I'm sorry Kaitlyn. I never, ever meant to hurt you. I just… What you can do? The power you have? It's so much like _them_… I guess I just freaked. Again, I'm so sorry, babe."

When after a few tense moments Kaitlyn didn't respond Dolph reached out to cup her cheek in his hand. She hissed at the initial contact then slowly relaxed into his caress. She allowed him to wrap his other arm around her waist, bringing her to him for a hug. Dolph squeezed her tightly, growing concerned when she didn't return the hug.

Lips near her ear, he whispered urgently, "Please Kaitlyn, please I'm so sorry. I love you babe; no matter what."

Tentatively Kaitlyn finally brought her arms up around Dolph. She hugged him back but with none of his desperate enthusiasm. She still loved him, so much so it hurt. But now she wasn't sure that she could trust him. Even she didn't understand this power inside her. What if something else caused him to freak out and walk away, for good this time?

**A/N: Whew, this chapter was months in the making lol Seriously though, writer's block hit me hard with this fic unfortunately. I appreciate everyone that's stuck with me on this fic along with every fave, follow and review :) **

**Anyway, there appears to be some dissent among the teens. Can/will they pull it together before the tournament?**


End file.
